Sunlight
by AmieLovesBooks
Summary: What if Laurent had bitten Bella before the wolves had gotten to her? What if, after 70 years, she wanted to find edward again even after spending all her existance Craving him... R&R : Rated K To Be Safe Disclaimer; i dont own Twilight!
1. Thinking back

Spending all 70 years of my existence in pain was something I had gotten used to. '_Him_' leaving had caused me this pain (I could never say his name, not even in my head), and it felt like it would never budge. It gets excruciatingly difficult to get along with others and never mind being civilized with them when you are in a near constant trance of dreariness and your extreme dullness infects everyone within a mile radius. I just wish I could dream of being with him, dream that I was in our meadow and marvelling at his beauty, but, of course, I couldn't sleep.

It was in the darkest of my human years that I was changed. It hurt to remember the time he left me and the hours I spent dreaming about someday finding him. I would have been human still if he wouldn't have left – he would have protected me when Laurent got to me that day in the meadow. If it wasn't for the wolfs, when Laurent bit me, he would of drained all my blood, but the wolfs pulled him off me before that could happen – not realising the bite which he had already made. But these memories where so fogy I wasn't entirely sure they were real, as it was the next 3 days that I remember the most.

I hate to think of the pain, the burning and the fire. If it wasn't for Nellie and her mate Ezra, I would be a savage if they wouldn't have found me, writhing in pain, in the Olympic Peninsula and took me to there home. Thank god, if there is one, that they where one of the rare kind, the 'vegetarian' kind. They took me under there wing and cared for me for the three days I was in agony and taught me to quench my thirst by hunting animal blood there after. I feel sorry for them now as they still don't know why I am always distressed but I think it is time they should know, after all, they are all I have since my human family and friends are dead.

Nellie has always been trying to set me up with other vampires, none of them one bit like Edward. If only he could find me…

"Ohh…" I slowly gasped – why didn't I think of this before. "It's time to tell Ell and Ezzy the truth…" As quickly as I had said it they where standing with me.

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder "What's the matter Bells?!" Ellie's voice rang out, full of concern.

"I'm leaving" I gulped slowly as shock crossed there faces "I'm going to find Edward."


	2. The Vistor

**_Hey there guys! I know my chapters are a little short but i promise they will get bigger as i carry on. Thats if i should carry on, but thats why you should review! Please Pleas Pleas review and tell me if its worth it! This chappy took a little while because i wrote out on paper, even a little cahapter 3 but i thought a cliff hanger would be better. _**

Explaining to Ezra and Nellie about my past wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. They kept there faces straight and waited for me, patiently, to finish before they reacted. The only way I could really tell what they where thinking was by the emotions in there eyes as they turned from confusion to sympathy and pity. They both have gifts- like me- Nellie's and Ezzy's working in perfect harmony as neither can work without the other.

When they are together they can find help when the other is in trouble and find someone who needs their help. That's how they found me, dyeing in the forest. Sort of a strange gift I must admit, but I can't say much- mine's no better. I have the ability to shield my mind from any vampires with gifts in the mind category. I found this out when one of Nellie's friends from another coven visited us-he has a gift that senses the gift of another.

"That's my life up till you found me."

"Gosh Bells, that's one heck of a life." Ezra let emotion play on his face now, a mixture of amazement, shock and compassion. The sound of both their voices soothed me, they both had a strong English accent and Nellie told me they had come from London straight to forks to get me, and it had involved non stop running and swimming.

"I see why you have to go and I won't stop you, I can see this man is your heart and sole like Ezra is to me" she smiled at me and her mate as she said this before grabbing me into a big bear hug. 'And do come back and let us meet him if all is well!'

I couldn't say no to such a friend! "Corse I will silly! But I am sorry about this though. I just know there's no point of my existence without him." It felt good to let my feelings out.

"We understand Bella, we feel the same way about ourselves to, don't we Nell?" Nell Smiled at Ezra lovingly to show agreement. However strong there pull together was, it could never have the same strength of pull I felt for Edward.

There was just one problem, and was pretty big…

"He told me he didn't want me before he left…" I mumbled, no human would have heard it. I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't want to see him so we declare our feelings for each other – that would cause me heartache, again. But I would still tell him. Like I had said before there is no point of me without him.

"What if he's…you know…"I gulped once before continuing "Dead." I hid my face in my hands, fighting to forget the images that where still in my head – Edward dead, ceasing to exist. No it was impossible, he had to be somewhere in this world. It was so very painful to think of the alternative.

Nellie's eyes became carful. "Do you feel like your one half and he is the other? And when you part you need to be together again because it's the only way you can live?" I nodded, not sure of where this would lead, to fast for human eyes to see. "Well, if he didn't exist anymore you would be able to feel it. I suppose it would be more of an empty feeling than a pull." Ezra smiled at his mate as she finished her sentence carefully." When she had finished I closed my eyes carefully and concentrated. I could defiantly feel the pull, not an empty space that couldn't be filled.

"I don't think he knows about me being a Vampire. If Alice would have seen me she would of come straight for me, being Alice, and she hasn't so she must not know yet" I smiled at my knowledge of how my best friend's mind works.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I became ridged as the rasping at the door became more rapid. How could anyone find us? We where currently living in Alaska, far from any human civilization (Nell and Ezra had become curious to see what it would be like when I told them that Carlisle had friends in Alaska) as so no one would find us that wanted a fight.

I flew at impossible speed to the door and, carful not to pull it off its hinges, used as little force as I could muster to open it. As soon as it was open I crouched down ready for attack but as soon as I saw our visitor I slowly pulled upright.

"How did you find me…?" I said timidly.

The caller just grinned back wildly.

**_Dun Dun Duuuuuun! Who is the mystery dude? Or is it a dudette!? Read Chappy 3 (When updated) to find out! If you want to discus add me on msn at amieelliott () hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk. Tell Me What YOU Think!_**


	3. Just A Phone Call Away

**Sorry its been a while. I felt i had to read New Moon again. **

**Thankyou For The Reviews Duckys :D Can You Make It 10?? Pleassee Review! Even If Its Just A 'Like It' Or 'Don't Like It'. Love You All!**

"Surprise" she yelled and jumped on me causing her spiky black hair to cloud my vision.

"Alice..?" What the hell! This isn't possible…Then all the worry pored out my mouth "Oh Alice, I've been so worried about you all, how is everyone? I've missed you so SOOOO much! Have you missed me? Wait… why are you here? How did you find me? Why didn't you come earlier?" I pulled back from the hug to stare down at my vampire best friend but she had already bounded past me onto the chocolate coloured sofa in the middle of our huge living room.

"First off, everyone is fine and I bet they have been more worried about you! Secondly, of course I have missed you! I only have Rosaline to take shopping, since you left Esme hasn't been herself- you know how much she loves you, and it's not the same with Jazz. We all thought you were dead, well they still do..."

"So why are you here?" I heard a noise behind me and acted on instinct – I jumped off the sofa to defend myself, but quickly sat back down when I saw it was only Ezra and Nell.

"We are going hunting Bells, to give you two some privacy." They smiled swiftly at us both and left out the window.

"I need to thank those two for taking care of you when we should have been there for you." A sad expression crossed her face and she looked me in the eye "I really am sorry Isabella Swan - it is Swan still isn't it?" I nodded and she carried on "We all left because Edward…" I inhaled sharply and held back my emotions "…told us to. No one wanted to leave, not even Edward." She frowned and looked at the hands.

"Wait he didn't want to leave?" but he told me he didn't want me!

"Nope, he did it because he loved you. Well actually it's loves you, he still does B after all these years!"

"But why did he leave? If he loved me he would of stayed. I mean nothing to him."

"Silly Bella, he thought that by leaving you he wouldn't be putting you in anymore danger. Well he got that wrong you're a… 'Danger Magnet' as he once said" She smiled at the memory but then turned into a mask of sorrow. "Tell me what happened once we left"

So that was my cue to start my lecture. I talked about every little detail from the way Edward made me feel once he left and the pain of my changing. I even talked about how easy it was for me to resist human blood, even though I wouldn't have mastered it without my two family members. All though my story Alice stared keenly at me and let out the occasional sob when I said something heartbreaking - even though we don't have hearts it still caused emotional pain. Thinking about it I had had a very sad existence filled with sorrow and grief.

"If he only new how much you would suffer maybe he would of stayed." She pulled me into a hug and cried tearless sobs.

"Why are you here?! If you thought I had died how did you find me?" with that she pulled out of the hug and grinned wildly. "Alice? What now? No shopping!" Pray to god no shopping, I thought.

"Well when we left Edward left on his own. I think that he thought travailing the world would make him forget about you. I know it hasn't. You see our family, (Me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme that is) went to live Next to the Denali coven. It's not that far from here – about 3/4 hour run. And I was sat with Jasper yesterday Morning when you suddenly appeared in Edwards future- Esme asked me look at Edward's future every morning to make sure he was ok. As soon as I saw that I began looking at your future. Before Edward told me not to and that you should be left alone but I felt I had to. I saw you here and without telling anyone where I was going I ran straight here!" Wow I Mouthed. That was a lot to take in but my complex vampire mind did the facts and figures "But I have to ask," she carried on "What decision did you make to suddenly appear in Edwards future?"

I sat there for a few moments and then it came to me. I had made the decision to find Edward! That was it. So I will find him! But why is Alice here? So she can she her long lost best friend or so she can help me find him?

"I decided I would go find him, you know, to get an explanation."

Alice looked over the moon. "Oh. My. Gosh! Isabella Swan I think I can help you! Eek! Won't be long Bella!" with that she took out her phone and stepped outside knowing full well I could still here Alice but it was harder to here the recipients side of the phone call.

"Can you come over? Pleassseeee! Everyone wants to see you" She Pleaded

"Yay! Thank you! We are staying near Denali. Ask Tanya for details"

"See you soon! Love You!"

She waltzed back indoors and had a sly grin on her face. "Alice…" She started coming towards me very slowly. "What are you doing?"

"_We _are going shopping and then _we_ are going back to my place. Write a note for your friends and we can get going."

And with that I was whisked away them mall to be tortured, Alice style.

**Was It Ok? I was Going To Keep The Person Alice Untill Someone Wanted Edward So I** **Was Stuck On Who It should Be. I Kept It Alice Though because The Story Would Be A Bit Short If It Went Straight To Edward. Anyone Want A Diferant POV? **

**Please Review Or I Will Torture You, alice style! (Joke! Dont Report Me To The Police Please)**


End file.
